A Bonnie Lass
by songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg
Summary: complete! Bonnie is the daughter of Will and Elizabeth. Jack Sparrow can't stay out of trouble for a week. I stink at summarys.rateing for mild language. I have no Plot. Yet.
1. 1

"That is the last time I commandeer a rowboat!" The woman muttered to herself.  
  
"Bloody worthless." She glared at it.  
  
"Ma'am? I'm sorry but its one shilling to dock your boat here." The old man on the dock told her. "And I need your name." She rolled her eyes and looked at the two feet of mast that was her boat.  
  
"How about two shillings and no name?" She grinned and paid him. She spotted a change purse and snatched it before leaving.  
  
The woman was Bonnie Turner. Her father was William Turner, a blacksmith turned pirate. Her mother was Elizabeth Turner, daughter of a governor who married the pirate who risked his life to save hers.  
  
She had the brown eyes, talent with swards and reckless nature of her father. Yet she has the fair hair and skin of her mother along with her mother's cunning and love of independence. Roll it all together and you've got a recipe for trouble if there ever was one. She had also taken over the family business.  
  
Her father and his father before him had been pirates. Her father had expected a son, but got her instead. And she did just fine.  
  
She saw a guard posted at the door of the rebuilt jail. 'There's my challenge.' She thought. She groaned inwardly. She rolled her eyes and marched up to him.  
  
"Hello! Who's in now friend?" She asked brightly.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. Finally caught him, we did." He answered cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I'll give you this bag" she held up the stolen purse, "And all her contents, if I could have a privet word with Capem Jack." She whispered to him.  
  
"Off you go then miss." The guard took the money and opened the door for her. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Look do ya honestly think I own Pirates of the Caribbean? If you do. Well then it's time to visit the little padded room now. Savvy?  
  
A/N: Look people I know the characters are out of character. SO DON'T TELL ME!!!! Sorry bad mood. But my rant is done now. So enjoy the story ye dogs!  
  
"Hello jailbird. Fancy meeting you here." She feigned surprise.  
"Why are you here, Bonnie me lass?" He asked.  
"Why Jack you keep getting yourself in spots my family has to get ye out of." She smiled. "Honestly lad would it kill ye ta stay out o' trouble fer a week mate?  
"Yes." He answered in all honesty. She rolled her eyes. Most of her young life had been spent running after Jack and making sure he didn't get himself killed. Normally her father did this, but at fifteen she opted to go solo.  
"I have half a mind to let you hand. Then tell me father that I didn't get here in time ta save ye." She looked almost serious.  
"Ahh but lass ye love me too much to let our relationship end like that!" He was smiling. 'He doesn't know how close to the mark he hit.' She thought.  
"But I suppose I have to let you live. Papa would not be pleased if I let his best friend die."  
"Trouble at home lass?"  
"Aye. Why else would I fly solo?"  
"Good point. Yer papa on the edge of a deal then?"  
"Aye and a cursed one at that! But let's set the Sparrow free before I sing of my troubles. I trust you told poor gally that ye wouldn't make yer date again?"  
"'O course! What do ye take me fer? A pig?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" She was grinning at him. She grabbed her trusty hairpin, picked the lock and they were out the back door of the dingy prison in ten minuets, tops.  
"Oh Jack!" she called in a sing-songey voice.  
"Aye lass?" He responded.  
"Seeings as you owe me one I need to use the Pearl. The boat I commandeered has slight floatation problems. As in it didn't float!" He grinned at the memory her statement prompted.  
"Aye lass. But ye go where I go on the Black Pearl."  
"Aye Aye captain!" She called jokingly. 


	3. 3 arn't I creative

I'm back!! Again. Aren't you thrilled? Now for my chapterly rant. I HATE MY INTERNET!!!! Ok I'm better. Disclaimer: Do I really need to? Are you people really that dumb that you think that I own this? I don't even think I own the plot. Bonnie is not mine. She is modeled after a real person. Many people actually. Now chapter three!!  
  
They had been on the Black Pearl for 6 days when she was caught by the Dauntless. Bonnie looked at the man who had almost been her father before turning to Jack.  
"I knew it! It's been six days since you were in trouble. One more day and you would have broken your record, Jack."  
"Ahh, but lass, that would kill me; remember?" She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.  
"Now we can do this the easy way or you can make this difficult. I need your names. Not you Jack. I know your name, but what of the lady? Is she a friend of yours?" Commander Norrington asked.  
"Ye wish. I am Abigail Turner. Or Bonnie if you prefer. My parents are William and Elizabeth Turner. I am fifteen and was captain of the Ray before you sent her to the briny deep." She stated calmly. "I broke Captain Jack Sparrow out of the tiny prison at port Royal six days ago. I have plundered more in my fifteen years than most men of thirty and I repent nothing. Hang me if you will. But if you do you have my parent's wrath to fear. And if you hang Jack, you will die by my sward." She said quietly.  
She was placed in irons and sent to the brig. Jack was put in a cell down the hall from her. She sang loudly and prompted Jack to do the same. With the noise they were making for cover she picked the locks with her trusty hairpin and freed them. They were on the Pearl again in half an hour, tops. 


	4. 4

Sorry for the short chapters. You see I have nine hand written pages of this story. All I really want to do is get this out. So I type it little by little, decide that it's good enough and BOOM! I up date. Disclaimer: *insert standard disclaimer here.* Don't feel like it.  
  
Chapter whatever:  
  
"So lass, ye never did tell me of yer problems at home. In the eight days we've been together, ye've mentioned nothing." Jack commented innocently.  
"Oh that's because it is nothing. Papa just found this rich man that he wants me to marry. But I don't like him. He's scrawny, spoiled, can't fight worth a farthing, AND he's dead set that all pirates are 'evil demons that must be slaughtered mercilessly.' I told papa that I'd sooner marry you than look twice at him."  
"Why do I think I should be insulted?" Jack broke in.  
"Because you should. No then, papa wasn't to happy about that so I volunteered to go save your hide this time."  
"There's that thought again."  
"Shut-up Jack. So anyway I left hoping that he would cool off by the time I got back." She looked at Jack as if daring him to comment again. "I sincerely hope he does."  
"Ah he will, Bonnie. If your mother has any say in it he will see reason. Now about that comment, you know the one where you said you'd sooner marry me." Her laughter was his only answer. From then they sailed in silence to her parents ship, the Gull, off the coast of Cuba. (A/N See I could have ended this chapter here. This is where it ends in my book. (On my paper? Whatever.) See how much I love you all.)  
  
~*~  
  
"Now Bonnie, please be reasonable! You can't just go and 'commandeer' a ship when you haven't even been home a week!" Elizabeth cried in frustration. "Think of the sort of life you have out there! Think of my peace of mind, which I only have when you and your father are home, might I add. Think of James!" At the last bit Bonnie turned from her place at the door.  
James was the man her father thought would make her a suitable husband. As far as she was concerned, James could rot in the ocean deep.  
"I will marry James the day Commander Norrington shakes hands with Jack and calls him 'brother'. As I told you before, I will marry a pirate or die unwed! And no one, not even father will tell me otherwise." She yelled and stormed out the door of her parent's cabin and jumped off the deck.  
She swam the short distance to the island. 'That was refreshing.' She thought as she wrong the water out of her hair. She shook her head in a feeble attempt to dry it before going to the harbor.  
'Oh great. He's being led to the gallows now. Well, not much time then.' She thought. She spotted her father in the crowd and winked at him. He shook his head. She shrugged. He rolled his eyes and tossed her another sward. 'For Jack' He mouthed. She grinned and nodded.  
She ran forward and planted her feet in front of the guards. She squared her hips and put her fists on them. She stared the officers down.  
"Sorry gentlemen; but I'm afraid you have something of mine. And I want it back." Her sleeveless top showed the tattoos of previous run-ins with the law for all to see. "Ah commander! Jolly good to see you again! Remember me? I hope you do because I'm the one that helped Jack escape the last time you had him. I'd be heart broken if you forgot me!" She pouted. Then she grinned and hurled her small dagger through the air.  
It sliced through the ropes on the hangman's noose; rendering it unusable. She tossed Jack the spare sward and jelled at him to run in the chaos. She grinned as he did and yelled to her father.  
"Oh Papa! We're headed to the place that you and mama grew up to see grandfather. I'm taking Jacks pearl with me, tell mama!" She called.  
She grabbed the hangman's rope, swung with it onto the roof, saluted, and back flipped of the back of the building. Laughing she picked the locks on Jack's irons. The boarded the Pear; and sailed back to Port Royal. 


	5. 5

Time for the usual pre-chapter author's note. Thank you to DeDe for the title. Sorry Darkdancer, you came very close though. I had to recruit my FAMILY to vote, because I couldn't decide. Disclaimer: don't feel like it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Abigale I must say it is good to see you again. But I do wish you kept better company." Governor Swann said to his only grandchild.  
She kissed her grandfather on the cheek before saying "I missed you too grandda. But I really am no better than the company I keep." They heard a loud bang in the foyer and the butlers ran to see what it was. Jack raced through the parlor and screamed to Bonnie.  
"Bonnie! Time to go! We've been found!" Bonnie sighed.  
"Farewell grandda! See you soon. Oh don't let them into mother's closet. Bye!" She kissed him on the cheek before running upstairs with Jack in tow.  
"Well that was interesting." They had hidden in her mother's closet. And in was a tight fit. It appeared that her grandfather had shoved more things into the closet since her mother moved out. She and Jack barely fit. They moved around to fit but stopped when they heard voices at the top of the stairs.  
".Have reason to believe my bride is here." 'That's James,' mouthed Bonnie to Jack who nodded.  
".Criminal who will be hung at dawn." 'Commodore Puppy,' mouthed Jack to Bonnie who chocked back giggles. In the process she knocked Jack into an old lamp, which banged on the wall behind it. All conversation at the stairs stopped.  
"It came from this way!" Commodore Puppy called to James. Both men ran into Elizabeth's old bedroom.  
"Now gentleman I really must protest! I allowed you into my home without a permit; I will not allow you into my daughter's room! Now that is that. I believe Jonathan can escort you out." Governor Swann said firmly. He motioned to the butler behind the two men to show them out.  
When the door closed downstairs, Jack and Bonnie snuck out the bedroom window. "That was close. From now on if we're in sticky spots don't make me laugh. 'Savvy'?" Bonnie said to Jack; who nodded in defeat.  
  
Ok I'm really sorry for the short chapters. My brain has died, word has deleted this stuff so many times it's not funny, and my internet was down. The name for Norrington I got from a story called Captain's Log. So I don't own it and I hope the author doesn't mind I used it. 


	6. really late chapter 6

NOW FOR CHAPPIE 6!!!! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my 1.5 brain cells.  
  
After coming out of the closet, Bonnie tripped over the rug that had not been moved in years. Jack, having never been in this room before, tripped, and fell on top of her.  
"Jack. Get off. I can't breathe. Too heavy. You need to go on diet." Bonnie panted.  
"I'll get off. But only because I rather have you breathless from reasons other than your lungs are squashed." He grinned. He got up, and remembering what she had said, proclaimed "You think I'm fat?! You're suggesting that Captain Jack Sparrow is anything but perfect?! The very idea!" She laughed.  
"Of course I'm not Jack. How could you be anything but perfect? Ok maybe you could tone down on the rum but other than that you have no flaws." She said thoughtfully. She grabbed his hand and jumped out the window.  
They landed in a rose bush under the window. Jack yelped as a thorn prodded into his, umm.yeah, and Bonnie was not happy to have to struggle out of the thorns to freedom. They both had many cuts and scrapes by the time they were free of the plant.  
"Well that normally works. But never again will I jump into a rose bush." Proclaimed Jack. "I'd rather take my chances with commodore puppy. At least he doesn't have thorns." Jack winced as he pulled a thorn out of his backside.  
"I agree with you there, jail bird. Remind me to never trust my mother's old ideas again. She never mentioned a rose bush." Bonnie nodded before picking rose petals out of her hair.  
"What did I tell you about that nickname, oh say five years ago?" Jack asked.  
"That you loved it and wanted everyone to call you by it. And don't say you didn't. You were drunk." She replied.  
"Love, when am I not drunk? But that has nothing to do with my state of mind. I don't like being called a jail bird!" Jack whispered fiercely. As they had talked they had moved toward the dock. When they fell silent they were standing before the black pearl.  
"So where to Captain Jail Bird?" Bonnie asked innocently.  
"Well I'm going to sail my Pearl towards that horizon, after I take ye back to the Gull and yer mother." He answered.  
"WHAT?!?!? I will not be going home! I refuse!" She cried.  
"Well I refuse to allow you on my ship." He replied to her shout. 'You are enough distraction as it is. I don't need to be trapped with you on a ship for God only knows how long.' He added silently. Then Bonnie did something unexpected. She actually looked scared! The girl who was as fearless as a fifteen year old could be, the girl who could give Black beard a run for his money, bold as brass Bonnie Turner, looked terrified.  
Her eyes went wide and she began to chew on her bottom lip. Jack was gob smacked. He had never seen her less than perfectly composed. He felt guilty. For the first time in his life Jack began to second guess his decision.  
"Now what is wrong lass?" He asked quietly. She drew a deep shuddering breath before answering.  
"If you leave I will lose my only ally. I am afraid Jack. Afraid that as soon as you leave I will have to marry James. If I marry him he'll clip my wings. I'm afraid that I'll lose my freedom." She rolled her eyes skyward to stop the tears from falling.  
"Alright lass. Come aboard. I'll see that your wings don't get clipped." He sighed. But it seemed that Bonnie was not done with the surprises yet. She leaned up and kissed Jack full on the mouth!  
  
Haha! Aren't I evil!? I'll just leave you here until I get five reviews for this chapter! And no Cari, one from the joint account and one from your normal account doesn't count as two. So if you want the next chapter soon you need to review.  
  
Songelf88 (and her many muses.) 


	7. too fast chapter 7

Ok ok so you people went on a reviewing spree and gave me 4 reviews in 4 hours of posting my next chapter. So I decided to forgo the 5th review and just give you chapter 7. But before that I would like to thank the two reviewers who started at chapter one and really egged me on chapter by chapter. My beta Dangles and Katie the drunken butterfly. Thanks guys!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jack looked a Bonnie stunned. "What was that for lass?"  
"For just being you. And not leaving me behind. But if you breathe a word of this to ANYone I will personally see to it that you will never be able to enjoy the whores of Tortuga again, nor will you ever have children, because that vital piece of the male body will be gone forever." She threatened, deadly low.  
"I understand lass. Not a word." Jack gulped. He realized she was serious. He also knew that he would have to lay off the rum for a little while so that that vital piece of information didn't slip.  
They walked onto the deck of the pearl and were greeted by Gibbs. "Captain, its bad luck to have a woman aboard. Even if she is your friend's daughter."  
"Good to see you too Gibbs. You do realize that I could make you a woman in two seconds. Right?" Bonnie greeted the first mate cheerfully. Jack laughed and showed Bonnie to her cabin.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can not find my bride anywhere Mr. Turner. It would seem that your daughter has run off. If I didn't know any better I would say that she does not wish to be my wife." James was speaking to Will about the whereabouts of Abigail Turner, Better known as Bonnie. Thus far they had not found any leads as to where she might be.  
Just then Elizabeth came down the stairs. She motioned for Will to follow her quickly.  
"I know where, or rather, who Bonnie has run to. And he sets sail about now for Tortuga. Dear you know who I speak of. You also know that so long as we press this wedding between her and James she will fight us, and continue to run. She will never accept this. She is your daughter. The third generation of Turner pirates. It's in her blood to be this way. Just as it is in James Norrington's blood to kill them."  
  
I figured this was a good place to end this chapter. Thankies to my wonderful reviewers!! I love ya!!!!! But now I want 6 reviews before chapter 8. My brain hurts from trying to get this out so fast.  
  
Please review, Songelf88 the many mused. 


	8. SORRY!

Author's note: I AM SOOO SORRY!!!!! In the last chapter I typed to Katie the drunken butterfly. This was wrong. And so at the expense of my right arm (because Cari is going to rip it off and feed it to Jim the evil leprechaun) I am sending Captain Jack Sparrow to KITTY the drunken butterfly for a week. I hope that this makes up for my mistake.  
  
Thank you, The songelf88 mistake correction department 


	9. ok nows it's chapter 8

HI I am up-dating way to soon, but that's ok. Disclaimer: Do I really have ta? Or can you guess? *Umbridge gives her a week of detentions for using confusing English.*  
  
Chapter eight  
  
Bonnie and Jack had been aboard the Black Pearl a week. The crew had decided that because Jack had not been caught for seven days that it was a cause for a drinking holiday. They were in the middle of drinking rum and ale when someone cleared their throat behind the captain.  
"Hello, Jack."  
  
~*~  
  
Bonnie was sitting below deck on the chair in Jacks cabin. The men above deck had become quite drunk and the only 'responsible' drunk she knew was Jack. 'Wait did I just call him responsible?' She asked herself in her head. Before she could ponder this new development she heard a loud crash on deck. 'What the heck did Gibbs break now?' She wondered and went to investigate.  
She did not get to far when an officer who she knew from the last time she saved Jack's hide arrested her and dragged her onto the Dauntless.  
  
"Hello Bonnie dear. My eyes have not rested upon such beauty in some months." Commented Norrington sr. (commodore puppy). "Although my son will be very pleased to rest his eyes upon you. Only then will he be satisfied that you are safe from Jack's clutches" Norrington laughed at her plight.  
Because Bonnie had her hands tied behind her back she did the only thing she could. She spat at the ground at the commodore's feet and yelled. "I don't need to be saved from CAPTAIN Jack, you seem to have forgotten his title, I need to be saved from you, your worthless son, and your hatred of all things pirate! Just because your wife was hung when you weren't there-" she was cut off by a stinging slap to her face.  
"My hatred of Jack Sparrow has nothing to do with the insolence of my fellow law enforcers. My hatred of him goes back farther than you've been alive, girl! I made my peace with Alieah's death years ago! And you will do well to not mention your passed mother-in-law!" After saying this he stormed from the cell in which Annamaria and Bonnie were held and went to his own cabin, trying to drown the memories Bonnie's words awoke.  
  
~*~  
Elizabeth was pacing the floor of the cabin she shared with her husband aboard the Gull. "Where can she be Will? She has never gone this long without contacting us before! What if she had died! What if she eloped with JACK!!!!" She screamed so loud that some people on the mainland wondered what bird would screech this late at night.  
"Elizabeth calm down! She's a Turner, oh wait I see your point. But still she has your genes in there too. So she has some cunning to go with that hotheadedness. She'll be fine. I'm sure that she didn't elope with Jack. I hope." He added the last part quietly so as not to risk the wrath of his wife. For you know the saying.Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And he didn't want to test it.  
"I swear that if she comes home MRS. Jack Sparrow I will make you a eunuch!"  
"Ok I promise that she will not marry Jack. Is that good enough for you dear?" Will asked timidly. He really didn't want to be neutered and he knew that Elizabeth was serious.  
"No it's not good enough! I want my daughter home. I'm worried sick!" At this Elizabeth broke down in tears of worry for the fate of her only child.  
  
Sorry if this was too deep. I'm listening to a dark fic and trying to write this story. This story should be done in another two chapters if all goes as planed. BUT worry not my faithful readers a sequel is already in the works! Songelf88 the many mused 


	10. 9

Yes I know that I just up-dated this morning but I want to get this out before I forget. Cari, the real-life Bonnie has been a saint and gave me the ideas for the rest of the story and the sequel. Thankies to all my reviewers! This is the second to last chapter!!! Woohoo! Break time coming soon! Chapter 9   
It had been two days since the dauntless had captured the black pearl. The Pearl's captain and crew stood before the noose and awaited their death. They stood in order of their execution, with Captain Jack at the front of the line and Bonnie Turner at the end. In the fashion of the time the captain of the pirate ship was to be hung before his crew with all his hands watching him die.  
Bonnie was last. She had to see Jack and all his mates be put to the noose before her. The only reason that she had not been second only to Jack was because of her parents and the request made by her mother that she live. She was to live the longest of Jacks last crew, but in the process see almost everything she held dear be slaughtered before her very eyes.  
Elizabeth was in the box with her father watching with tear stained cheeks and eyes as her little girl, her pride and joy, her first and only child, stood facing the noose with all her ship mates. Both she and governor Swann had been locked in the box so that Elizabeth could not try to save Bonnie, and as the Governor of Jamaica governor Swann had to be in attendance, no matter who was being hung. Will had been locked in the prison until after the hangings so he could not rescue Jack or Bonnie.  
Bonnie was looking over the faces of her shipmates. Each one had come to be like a brother or sister to her. And now she had to watch them die. She was deathly pale. Her eyes lost all color. She gritted her teeth and called out to Jack just before his head was placed inside the noose.  
"Jack!" She called.  
"Aye lass, what is it? And why didn't you say it earlier?"  
"Jack, I love you! I didn't say it sooner because I thought that you would hate me. And I guess that if you hate me now it really doesn't matter because I won't have to live with it long." She called to him.  
"Well when you put it that way your timing couldn't be better lass! And for the record I don't hate you. I love you. But I couldn't see how you could love a man who knew your grandfather." He replied.  
"All's fair in love and war." She said simply.  
"Good point, love" Jack replied.  
Just then a dagger sliced through the air and cut the noose. It fell at the hangman's feet. Everyone looked at the embellished handle of the dagger, to see.   
The Norrington crest. (See I could have ended it here and left you a cliff hanger. See how much I love you guys!)  
"What is going on? Papa? Please you have to stop them! That's my baby! And your only grandchild! That dagger is a sign from God that my little girl is meant to live!" Elizabeth pleaded with her father. When in reality he had done everything he could to save his granddaughter.  
"Who threw that?! Who would dare try to frame my family?! Well speak up!!!" Commodore Norrington yelled to the crowd.  
"I did." Those words caused the crowd and prisoners to look at the man walking up the stairs to the hangman's noose. It was James Norrington. He calmly looked around at the stunned faces looking at him. "I threw the dagger. I spared Jack's life."  
"Why? James answer me!" Commodore Norrington yelled.  
"Because I couldn't let you kill the woman I love. Nor would I let you kill the man that her heart lies with, because to allow you to do that would be letting you kill her inside. I saw what losing mother did to you. I won't let that happen to Bonnie." He stated. He walked over to Bonnie. "Dearest to my heart, I love you and I always will. But even a blind man can see you love Jack. So I will step aside and give you up willingly. But I only ask one thing before I do, would it be too bold to simply ask for a kiss?" Bonnie looked at him with admiration in her gaze. She leaned forward and kissed him.  
"Now that this is all finished, I have a question for the Bonnie lass." Jack proclaimed as people laughed at his play on words. "Abigail Kathryn Turner, would give me the honor of letting me call you my wife?" Jack asked as he got down on one knee. "I was going to wait until your sixteenth birthday-"  
Jack was cut off by Bonnie "Yes."  
"What was that love?" Jack asked not believing his ears.  
"I said yes, Jack. I will marry you." She grinned and ran to him, and they shared their first embrace as an engaged couple.  
  
Thank you lord that's over!!!!! The next and last chapter is the wedding!!! So stay tuned!!! Songelf88 the many mused 


	11. end over finished thats it

Wohoo Almost there!!! This is the last chappie!!!! I have become really attached to these people so I am writing a sequel. And I will recognize all my reviewers with the next chapter. That will be my wall of thanks. SO THIS IS THE END!!! I am splitting this chapter into two parts; Jack's POV and Bonnie's POV.  
  
Chapter 10 (I think)  
  
It had been three years since the fateful day that Bonnie and Jack's lives had been saved by James Norrington. And now as Bonnie turned 18 they were finally getting married. And they were scared as hell.  
  
Bonnie's POV.  
  
She looked at her face in the mirror. She looked wonderful, as she had been told by her family and friends. But she still worried. 'What if Jack doesn't like it?' She wondered. 'I mean this dress is so frilly and pinkish. It looks so.so.so urg!' She HATED the color pink with a passion. She hated the fact that it was girly and the fact the dress was frilly was not helping it. 'I hate this dress.' She thought. 'And my hair!! Why can't I just wear it in a bandana? Why does it have to be up? GAAA!!!' She inwardly groaned.  
She was wearing a dress of washed out pink, so pale that it almost looked white, her hair had been swept up in an up-do with curled tendrils falling to frame her face, her make-up and been applied by her mother; as she normally didn't wear any. All and all she looked like the daughter of and upper-class person. And she was pissed. She had never worn anything so prissy and proper and she never would again, if she had anything to say about it. She was a pirate and she would dress like one from now on.  
"Abigail, Come on little one, it is time." Will said from the doorway. She took a deep breath and picked up her bouquet of water lilies. 'Here we go.' She thought to herself.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
Jack looked at Gibbs, who was his best man. "Ye really think I don't look stupid in this?" Jack asked. He was wearing a white tux with a single white lily pinned to his jacket. His normally messy hair had been brushed and pulled away from his face in a short horsetail. His beads and hat were no where to bee seen.  
Gibbs sighed, "Jack ye look fine. The lass will love ye." He had been telling Jack for the past hour that he was fine and he didn't look comical. "Come on mate. It's time to go. Mustn't keep yer lady waiting."  
  
Third person  
  
Jack was standing before the alter where the priest stood, waiting for Bonnie to be brought to him. He was rubbing suddenly sweaty palms on his pants when the music began to play. He turned and saw what he considered a vision; there was Bonnie, in all her frilly pink glory. His jaw would have hit the floor if he hadn't been grinding his teeth in fear.  
Will handed his daughter to Jack with a nod and a 'treat her right or die glare'. Bonnie looked at Jack; Jack looked at Bonnie. They both grinned and looked at the priest.  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony. Marriage is the strongest and weakest of bonds, and should not be entered lightly. It is the strongest because you will share your life with your spouse. You will share each other's trials and triumphs; you will be together through joy and tears. Yet it is the weakest because you will have to face each other's fears, you will need to have just the right mixture of freedom and support; but no matter who locks their heart to you, you will always have each other.  
Captain Jack Sparrow, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love and cherish her through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Jack.  
"I do."  
"And do you Abigail Turner Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love and cherish him through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, so long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked Bonnie.  
"I do."  
"By the power vested in me by the church and by God I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled. Jack kissed Bonnie as the whole church erupted in cheers and applause.  
Bonnie and Jack walked out of that church, leaving behind the lives they knew for a new beginning.  
  
THE END (August 20, 2003 @ 12:42 am) 


End file.
